


А если это ты?

by greencrayon



Series: А если это ты? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Nobody is Dead, POV Stiles, Trains, Underground, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Как понять, что постоянный попутчик в метро — твоя судьба?





	А если это ты?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892086) by [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012). 



Он наблюдает за незнакомцем с последнего сиденья соседнего вагона. Тот близко, но не рядом. Достаточно, чтобы хорошо разглядеть.  
Сейчас ровно 7:55 утра. Каждый день он садится в вагон в одно и то же время, и Стайлз благодарен за пунктуальность, иначе по пути на работу он бы его упустил.

Стильные куртка и джинсы, хенли, кроссовки, чисто выбрит… Стайлз видел все варианты этого сочетания и так и не смог определиться, какое ему больше нравится. Но иногда незнакомец заходит одетым в темный костюм с рубашкой и галстуком — синим, красным, бежевым — и в идеальных ботинках. В такие дни… эх, в такие дни еще сложнее отвести от него взгляд. В такие дни он завораживает еще сильнее, чем обычно. Впрочем, ему, чтобы выделяться из толпы, костюм не нужен. Стайлз видел его вблизи. В самый первый раз сидел прямо напротив него. Разглядел ярко-голубые глаза и идеальные скулы, и даже симпатичные веснушки, рассыпанные по лицу. Он сексуален и загадочен в любой одежде.

Со дня первой встречи Стайлз ни разу не пропускал поезд в 7:50 утра. Три месяца спустя он точно знает, что день его будет безнадежно испорчен таким пропуском. Даже мысль, что он не увидит своего попутчика, кажется неприемлемой, пусть двацати минут в одном поезде недостаточно. Совсем недостаточно, но других вариантов нет, и эти поездки — всё, что у него есть и будет, потому что ничего не поделать, и Стайлз это знает. Каждый день в 8:15 незнакомец выходит из поезда и пропадает.

Стайлз стал ненавидеть пятницы, потому что на выходных он его не увидит. _С каких пор вообще кто-то ненавидит пятницы?_ Раньше он их любил. Пятницы полагается любить. С ним что-то не так, и Стайлз знает об этом. Но знать и предпринять меры — две большие разницы. Это он тоже знает с недавнего времени.  
   
***

— Это тот парень? — спрашивает Скотт, поднимая брови и отпивая глоток холодного пива.

— Ага… — Стайлз забирает телефон назад и засовывает в карман куртки.

— Его еле видно, — пожимает плечами Скотт.

— Ну ладно, хорошо, не самое четкое фото в мире, — нехотя признается Стайлз. — Я же старался снимать _незаметно_ , понимаешь? Но его лицо видно… немного…

— Вообще-то нет, — качает головой Скотт.

— Люди загораживали… Не так-то просто это сделать.

— Оно и видно, — кивает Скотт.

— Ладно, я попробую сфоткать снова, раз ты такой любопытный. Но знаешь, я не хочу, что бы он подумал, будто я его преследую или еще что.

— Но ты ведь на самом деле его преследуешь. Ты это понимаешь, правда?

— Всё не так, — обиженно отвечает Стайлз. — Я за ним не слежу. Мы просто по воле случая едем в одном с ним поезде, так что моей вины нет.

— Ага, разве что ты подгадываешь, чтобы оказаться в одном с ним поезде.

— Эй, мне же надо добираться на работу. Ну и что, если я выезжаю на пару минут пораньше. Так я не опаздываю.

— Стайлз, ты влюбился в парня, о котором ничего не знаешь. Это… с ума сойти, как долго это продолжается?

— Два месяца, но ведь… Это не…

— Черта с два, — хмурится Скотт. — Ты мне ничего не рассказывал.

— Потому что я знал, что ты так скажешь. Знал, что не поймешь. Что ты сказал в последний раз? Из-за Нейтана я рехнулся? Мне не стоило ему доверять?…

— Ладно, ладно. Будь по-твоему. Признаю, что я так говорил, хотя может и не стоило…

Стайлз фыркает.

— Может? Просто может?

— Хорошо, ты прав. Ты это хотел услышать? Хочешь, чтобы я извинился? Потому что если ты ждешь извинений, то я могу.

Стайлз развёл руками, как бы говоря Скотту продолжать.

— Итак, — Скотт на секунду прикрывает глаза и снова смотрит на Стайлза. — Я знаю… Я осознаю, что возможно перешел черту в тот день. И не должен был так говорить. Просто тяжело было смотреть, как ты убиваешься из-за этого придурка. Он меня бесил. И бесило то, что ты ему доверял. И блин, всё это так заморочено, и поверь мне, я знаю, что заморочено, я злился на тебя, потому что ты позволял ему обижать тебя… И только по этой причине я наговорил тебе… чего ты не заслуживал, понимаешь? И я прошу прощения. Извини, если тот разговор пошел под откос. Прости, если и я тебя обидел, — Стайлз чувствует искренность в голосе друга, и он ожидал услышать меньше, вот уж точно. — Вышло не хорошо. Я знаю.

— Да, черт побери, нехорошо. Но он оказался козлом, так что ты был прав.

Скотт улыбается и отпивает еще глоток пива.

— Но вообще-то именно поэтому я и не рассказывал тебе. После твоих слов я знал, что ты не поймешь. Знал, что посмеешься надо мной и скажешь, что… ну… у меня проблемы, наверное. И пожалуй, я не рассказывал тебе потому… потому что знал, что ты будешь прав. Сам знаю, это всё глупо, самое идиотское, что со мной случалось, а со мной чего только не было. Но черт, если б ты его видел… — Стайлз облизывается и не смотрит на друга. — Не знаю, может, ты бы понял…

Может, он бы понял, почему Стайлз не может остановиться. Правой рукой он ерошит волосы и старается подобрать слова.

— Дело не только в том, что он секси, а он… да. Больше в том, что он таинственный, наверное.

Поэтому Стайлз и хочет разгадать его. Всё про него разгадать.

— Конечно, он таинственный. Ты ничего о нём не знаешь!

— Да я не это имею в виду, — Стайлз закатывает глаза, не обращая внимания на колкость Скотта. — Еще он… выглядит одиноко… и даже грустно, понимаешь? Мне кажется, он несчастлив.

Скотт фыркает и улыбается.

— У меня для тебя плохие новости: утром по дороге на работу все люди немного несчастные. Это чувак может быть женат или не гей, ты же понимаешь…

— Ну, не знаю насчет «не гей», но кольца у него на пальце нет, — докладывает Стайлз.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что тебя привлекают таинственные парни… С тобой такое уже не раз бывало, и не говори мне, что этот чувак особенный.

— Нет, но правда. Он особенный. То есть, я так думаю.

Звучит глупо, но так нутро чует, а нутру надо верить… Отец всегда так говорит.

— Ну хорошо, он особенный. Тогда чего ты ждешь? Почему бы не поговорить с ним?

Иногда лучше поддержать сумасшедшую идею, чем идти против неё.

— А, ну да, конечно. Поговорить с ним. И разговор пройдет зашибись.

— По крайней мере ты будешь знать свои шансы?

— Может, я не хочу знать, — искренне отвечает Стайлз. — Ты об этом не задумывался?

— Стайлз…

— Слушай, — перебивает его Стайлз. — Я же ничего не могу ему сказать, чтобы не выглядеть, как неудачник? Ты это знаешь и я знаю.

— Неправда, — качает головой Скотт. — У тебя много хороших качеств и…

— Ничего. Совсем ничего. Я не хочу всё испортить.

— Да, зачем рушить идеальные несуществующие отношения с идеальным незнакомцем? Я и представить не могу, — ехидничает Скотт.

— Вот видишь, поэтому я тебе и не рассказывал. Именно поэтому.

— Стайлз… Я хочу тебе помочь. Но каждый раз одно и то же. Ты меня никогда не слушаешь. Не понимаю, зачем опять ввязываюсь.

Стайлз утыкается лицом в ладони.

— На этот раз я действительно стараюсь поддержать тебя, что бы там не произошло с этим парнем, — добавляет Скотт, взмахивая правой рукой.

Через несколько секунд Стайлз поднимает голову и вздыхает.

— Ладно… Не могу ничего обещать, но я постараюсь. Поговорю с ним. Может быть.

Скотт фыркает. Не верит, по всей видимости.

— Как ты думаешь, кем он работает? — Скотт уверен, что в фантазиях Стайлза у незнакомца с десяток разных профессий. — А вдруг он гробовщик, как тот чувак из «Клиент всегда мёртв»?

Стайлз давится смешком.

— Боже, надеюсь, нет! Нет, я так не считаю. Странно, что он носит и обычную одежду, и костюм. Как будто у него не нормированная работа… Будто он каждый день может выбирать, что надеть.

— Может, он сам себе босс… и делает, что захочет? — предлагает версию Скотт.

Стайлз улыбается.

— Может… — облизывает губы. — У нас отличные идеи.

После этого Стайлз ничего не говорит, только отпивает из банки диетической колы.


End file.
